


Yes, Daddy

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Daddy

He hadn't meant to get caught. He'd just needed it so badly, and with his lover seldom home before nine, he'd been unable to wait. But somehow a quick wank had turned into something more drawn out, and before he realized it, he was stretched out on their bed fucking himself with one of the red taper candles Red used to favor for love spells when he'd heard the front door open. He'd been too close to stop by then, and the look in those blue eyes when his lover had walked in had been enough to make him come in great gushing spurts, gasping and moaning as he shuddered out his pleasure.

Of course, now he was paying for it. Spike yelped as a heavy hand descended onto his upturned ass, sending him sliding forward over the rough denim leg he was bent over.

“Such a greedy little slut you are. You couldn't even wait for me to get home, could you?” Another smack cut off any answer he might've made. “Whose cock was that that you were touching, boy?”

“Yours,” he ground out, gritting his teeth when the answer was rewarded with a blow.

“And whose ass is this, huh?” One hand squeezed and molded his ass cheek, and he moaned as the candle inside shifted and slid over his prostate. “Well? Whose is it?”

“Yours!” Christ, how was it that he could be getting hard again so soon? Vampire stamina was one thing, but usually after coming like that, even he had to rest!

But sure enough, his dick was hardening, pressing against his lover's leg in a way that was unmistakable, and when he felt the thigh he lay on tense, he knew what was coming. “You little whore. Does this turn you on, then, getting what you deserve?”

“Yes, Sir,” he breathed.

“Yes, who?” The words were sharp, slicing over his skin like knives, and he shuddered.

“Daddy,” he moaned, softly at first and then louder when a hard swat rubbed him against a harder thigh. “Yes, Daddy!”

“That's better.” He thought he felt an approving pat, but it was hard to tell when that dry tone asked, “You really are a slut, aren't you, Spike?”

Christ, did he have to hit all the buttons like that? First the dirty talk and now the Daddy game? “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, shivering a little as a hand stroked over one aching cheek.

“So pretty when you've been spanked,” a low voice murmured. “Did you do this on purpose, then? Were you trying to get me to throw you over my knee and remind you what happens to bad boys who can't keep their hands off Daddy's property?”

He shook his head, biting his lip to hold back a moan, not trusting his voice to answer just yet. Fingers slid down along the crease between his cheeks, then vanished before they could touch his hole. Spike moaned and arched towards them, then cried out when the movement was answered with a blow. “Did I say you could move?”

“No, Daddy. I just -”

“Just what? Needed Daddy to touch your little slut ass, is that right?” A firm swat cut off whatever he might have said. “I think I don't want to hear anything else out of that filthy mouth of yours except Yes, No, or Please, got that?”

He was glad that vampires couldn't blush, knew that his cheeks would be bright red otherwise as he mumbled, “Yes, Daddy.”

A soft hiss told him the admission had hit a spot. “Right, then.” Hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged him up to lie fully over his lover's lap. Spike moaned as his cock slid between two denim-clad thighs, and it wasn't until the heavy hand descended on his lower back that he realized that he'd just been effectively immobilized. “You won't move until I say you can, do you understand?”

He nodded, then bleated out, “Yes, Daddy,” when a sharp slap let him know his silence wasn't appreciated.

“Good. Now, what should Daddy do with you?” He had more than a few suggestions, but he doubted they'd be appreciated just yet, so he kept quiet. “You see, I came home early tonight because I planned to spend the evening fucking you into the mattress, but it would seem you prefer something besides my prick inside you.”

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but groaned instead when the candle in his ass was slowly pulled back, then shoved forward. “Please, Daddy!”

Another slow slide answered him. “Not that you don't look quite a treat like this. Do you like that, Spike? Like feeling that candle up inside? Nice and cool... like something else you really want, maybe?”

The dark tone his lover asked that question in made him shake him head rapidly. “No, Daddy. Don't want anything else except -”

“Except whatever you can lay your whore's hands on!” The candle punched his prostate repeatedly in a series of short jabs and Spike whined at the sudden explosion of sensation. He shifted, trying to get away from it, but he was held fast, pressed down and forced to submit as his lover ruthlessly fucked him. “Is that better than flesh and blood? Do you like it more than having my hands on you while I fuck you?”

“No, Daddy!” He half-sobbed, the angry words ratcheting his arousal up to almost painful limits. The thick scent of arousal was driving him mad with the need to touch. He wanted to feel the cock that was pressing against his hip stabbing into him, but there was only the candle, rocking and scraping over him, slowly stealing any reason he had left.

Without quite realizing it, he started to move, humping both candle and thighs as best as he could. A hard smack drove him down against denim and he gasped as his cock twitched and precome spurted out to dampen the rough fabric. “Slut,” his lover hissed. “Look at yourself, so hungry for it... you need it, don't you?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The words were little more than a grunt as he fought for some kind of control, only to have it snatched away with a vicious twist of the candle that made him whimper instead.

“And now you're getting pleasure out of your punishment.” His lover shoved the candle in and cupped his ass, thumb stroking the sensitive underside until he heard Spike whine. As soon as the sound was out of his mouth, the caressing hand drew back to hit him again, then paused. “You want it, don't you? Want me to spank your arse until it's bright red and then fuck you over and over again, use you like the greedy little whore we both know you are, isn't that right?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

For several seconds, there was nothing, and he wondered if he'd done something wrong, but then the hand descended, landing just below his ass, making him try to jump away despite the limbs that held him tight. This time, he didn't stop with just one blow, and each seemed to get harder as he moved from cheek to cheek, making his way inward, closer to the candle, his clipped voice ringing in the vampire's ears, each word punctuated by a hard smack. “You. Do. Not. Ever. Put. Anything. In. Here. Again. Is. That. Clear?”

The last strike landed just behind his balls, and Spike barely managed to hold back a scream at the white-hot sting that threatened to rob him of the last vestiges of sanity and control. “Yes, Daddy,” he forced out. Fuck, he was so close!

The hard thighs that held him captive flexed and the candle jabbed his prostate right as he heard the low voice tell him, “Come for Daddy, baby boy.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Spike howled as he came in long bursts of white-hot pleasure, the jerks of his trapped cock adding a delicious pleasure-pain, a sharp note that drew his orgasm out in an endless swirl of bliss. He was limp and boneless when the last echoes ebbed away.

His lover eased the candle free, then gently pushed the puddle of satisfied vampire off his lap. Unbuttoning his jeans, Wesley pulled his cock out and stroked his length, groaning softly. “See what you did, coming all over my lap like that?” Circling the tip with his thumb, he looked down to see Spike's eyes riveted to his glistening prick. “You've made Daddy so hard it hurts... want to kiss it and make it all better?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Spike purred, licking his lips with a smile just before he bent to take his lover's cock into his mouth.

Wesley moaned and combed his hand through Spike's hair, tilting his head back as he basked in the pleasures of a blowjob from his very willing boy.


End file.
